A cactus between roses
by lisa heartnet
Summary: This story is a tragedy in the life of Sakuno. There are other random characters like her father and her little daughter but don't mind them. They are just random characters. the protagonist is ofcourse Ryoma. I hate that pairing. No offence intended.


_A cactus among Flowers._

Chapter - 1

"_I never thought I would find the one I had been dreaming of." _

_Were the words of the woman who was sitting in front of me that day. She seemed so happy when she said that. However, her next sentence seemed _to pierce_ my heart and almost tear me apart._

"_But he left me." When she said this, the same happiness seemed to have turned into an uncanny hatred._

_I was driving down forth street past a beautiful Japanese style house. I could not help beholding the huge garden with a carpet of green grass and red and pink roses blooming all around. Though there was something, absurd that caught my eye then. I could see a cactus growing in between the red and pink roses. That day I could not sleep. I kept thinking why someone would grow a cactus in between roses._

_The next day I passed by that house again. Being a Sunday there was no one on the road. I parked my car in front of the house and looked at the garden from above the compound wall. The more I saw the cactus the more my curiosity grew . I felt like going into the garden but I knew that would be illegal , so I just kept staring at it. I didn't even realize when a woman on a wheel chair stopped beside me. I had not realized that she was even there until she broke my train of thoughts. "You find my garden very interesting young lady." At once, I turned around and looked at her . Yes, she was old. She wore a completely white robe, her hair was of a chocolaty brown color, and her skin was as white as snow. She was very charming. She appeared so calm, so serene. I was just gaping at her like an idiot until I regained my senses and said," Sorry ,I didn't mean anything bad really ." _

"_Oh! Do not worry; I know you do not mean any harm. It's evident from your innocent face." She replied. I was relieved. I was happy she didn't call the cops on me. "Now let's go in. We can have tea and even talk. It would do me some good to have someone to talk to."_

_We went in through the garden with me following her. I sat in the drawing room on the sofa. The room was decorated with beautiful paintings, which were hung on the wall left to the sofa. In every painting, a youth who had golden, feline eyes, dark green hair and a very handsome face was either chained or surrounded with cacti. The room faced the garden. I could see the cactus between the stretches of pink and red roses. There were white roses, lilies, sakura flowers, irises and all sorts of flowers one could imagine. The garden was paradise on earth. I felt that the blooming of the garden was strange because it was winter season at that time of the year._

_Presently enough, the woman appeared with cups of tea and a plateful of cookies. She said in her kind and warm voice," You really find my garden quite interesting don't you?" I replied that it was a very beautiful garden and that it must have taken a lot of effort to make it what it really was._

_She didn't seem to like this comment of mine for I could see that she was annoyed and said, "I wish this garden would never have been made in the first place. " I could not help but wonder at that statement of hers. _

_However, she soon said, "Oh my! How so very callous of me! I have not introduced myself yet now have I? Well, my name is Sakuno Ryuzaki and you are…"_

_I replied "Lisa Heartnet. A pleasure to meet you"_

_She smiled at my statement. Judging from her appearance, she seemed a little over twenty-five. The strange thing was that even though she seemed over twenty-five, she looked like a high school student._

_We had a great teatime. All this time I could not help thinking about the cactus. Finally I asked her," Well… You see I was quite curious about the garden. I wanted to know why that cactus has been placed in between the roses. "When I made this statement I saw her twitch a little so I quickly added," If that is fine with you I mean…" I was about to say something more when I heard her say," You really want to know about that?"_

_I felt a little uncomfortable at this remark so I said," No, if you do not want to tell me then it is fine. I do not mind it. Besides it is none of my business to meddle in other people's affairs and…" Before I could complete my sentence," I never thought I would find the one I had been dreaming of." _

_Were the words of the woman who was sitting in front of me that day. She seemed so happy when she said that. However, her next sentence seemed to pierce my heart and almost tear me apart._

"_But he left me." When she said this, the same happiness seemed to have turned into an uncanny hatred_

"_If you don't mind, could you elaborate on this point please?" I said this in a state of sub-consciousness._

_I expected her to throw a tantrum but she said," Fine then. Let me tell you my entire story. The mystery of that cactus and about my husband – Ryoma Echizen."_

_Hence began the story of Sakuno Ryuzaki…_

"_I was born handicapped. I could not walk on my own. Even the doctors gave up on me. I did not have a very good childhood even though I was rich. I rarely ever smiled. I knew my father was worried about me but I could not help it. Even though I tried my best to be cheerful, I could not do that. Well, time passed and it was soon time for me to get married. I did not get a single suitor. My father was a businessperson so he wanted a worthy successor. I, of course was not suitable because I could not walk and I was not interested in business._

_However one day when I was sitting in my room, he came and said,'rejoice! My girl! I have at last found a man worthy of you". I was quite happy at this and to show my happiness I smiled a little._

'_Meet your fiancée – Ryoma Echizen.' he said. Soon a very handsome man with dark green hair and feline, golden – brown eyes appeared. He said,' my name is Ryoma Echizen. I would be your father's successor." The instant I saw him I felt my heart go thump for I fell in love with him.'_

_However, little did I know what my father had done to persuade him into marrying me."_

_Chapter - 2_

_Here in my terms I give the brief account of Ryoma Echizen's life._

_Ryoma did not have a father. His father had gone the way of all flesh when Ryoma was still two years old._

_So poor Ryoma was left to strive a very hard life with his mother. Ryoma's mother had to work very hard to earn a livelihood. As a child, Ryoma was very interested in business. He was a smart lad. But he could not spend a happy childhood. The loss of his father and poverty had made him cold and conceited. His mother fell dreadfully ill when he was 16 years old. Once his mother fell ill, he had to earn to keep himself and his mother alive. He worked as a waiter in a renowned hotel. Because he had the mind of a businessperson, his seniors made use of him. However, he never got promotion. His annual income was not enough to sustain him and his mother. He not only had to survive but also had to bear the costs of the treatment of his mother's illness. Five years of his horrifying life past. One fine day his manager asked him to come to his office. Ryoma obeyed immediately. On entering the lavishly decorated office of the manager, he was asked to sit on the sofa. This was the first time that he had met Sakuno's father – Vincent Ryuzaki. The old man had come to find a fiancée. Actually, the manager was a friend of Vincent Ryuzaki. On his request for helping him find a fiancée, the manager had recommended Ryoma Echizen. This was the reason of Vincent Ryuzaki's coming. That day Vincent and Ryoma had a talk._

"_Hello my boy! I hear you are very interested in business and seem to have an extraordinary talent for it."_

_Vincent said with a warm smile._

"_Oh no! You do me too much honor on saying so." Ryoma remarked._

"_No! No! You are talented and I want to polish your skills. Your manager here who is a very good friend of mine told so and I sincerely believe that he has reason to recommend you. As you know, I am a businessperson and I am in need of a suitable heir. You seem to be the perfect man. You can control your emotions and are very clever. Once you become my successor, I guarantee that you will get to live a life of luxury and comfort."_

"_I feel very glad sir that you chose me but I am contended with my current job."_

"_C'mon don't you see how great an offer this is?"_

"_I do sir but I don't want to do it."_

"_My lad, don't you care even a little about your mother. Once you become my successor, you will have everything that human hearts desire. I will even provide the required money that you need to cure your mother of her illness. "_

_Ryoma appeared to consider Vincent's statement for a while then he said," Fine. But being a businessperson you must be having a trick up your sleeves."_

_Upon this Vincent gave a smirk and said," I'd expect you would ask me about that. Well I want you to marry my daughter- Sakuno Ryuzaki. That's all that I want. Don't you think it's a great deal?" After considering for a while, _

_Ryoma just nodded his head. He did not seem to like this idea but he saw no other option to cure his mother. Vincent was satisfied with his meeting and asked Ryoma to come with him. Ryoma agreed and he was taken to Sakuno. This is how Ryoma got stuck with the women he had no interest in. He was forced to marry her. Vincent had emotionally blackmailed him. Poor Ryoma married her only because he loved his mother a lot. _

_Chapter – 3_

_Here is a continuation of Sakuno's recital._

"_Nevertheless, Ryoma, my father and I went to the drawing room to have a talk on our marriage. My father asked if I liked Ryoma and I blushed at his question then nodded my head. My father then asked Ryoma if he liked me. He said that he did. My father was pleased at his reply. I did not think that Ryoma would say that but I must admit that my heart was brimming with joy. I thought that Ryoma and I could live very happily. After that, Ryoma came to my house quite often to meet my father. I was happy just at the sight of him. Gradually without my knowing, I was madly in love with him. I could not spend a day without seeing him. He was always cold and conceited. He never enquired about me. But probably this was what made me grow so fond of him. Finally, we got married. My joy knew no bounds. I could swear that I was the happiest woman in the entire world at that time. Ryoma and my father were always busy with their work. I did not mind that though until I felt as if Ryoma was trying to avoid me. He wanted to be as far as possible from me. He went to office early and came back home very late. He and I never slept in the same room. He preferred the guest room instead. Yet this did not prevent me from loving him. One year of our marriage passed but he hardly had ever spoken to me during this whole time. I began to feel that he did not like me but I consoled myself by saying that he is engrossed in business hence, he did not have the time to talk to me. However, that was far than true. Ryoma was naturally talented in the line of business. He took just three months to learn about my father's company. He always had a lot of time in which he would either paint or do gardening. This beautiful garden you see is his creation. My father one day died in a car accident. All the companies were now given to Ryoma. Ryoma would always be in his office. He hardly ever talked or smiled. I felt horrible. I would cry at night for the man I loved would always ignore me as if I were a piece of junk."_

_Interrupting Sakuno I asked," How do you know that? Because you see, some men are just like that. They pretend as if they don't care but actually they love their wives." _

_At this statement of mine, she began to chuckle as if I was telling a joke. I looked at her with questioning eyes. Then she replied," Every word Ryoma said. Every action of his, every gesture and every move of his, meant business. Look at those pictures on your left." I turned my head and saw the pictures and said," They are pretty. However, there is something common in those pictures. In every picture there is this man surrounded by chains, fetters, cacti or black roses. It's as if someone whom he hates controls him. He seems to be chained by hatred and loneliness." Sakuno smiled resentfully and said," How correct interpretation! You really are keen eyed and understanding. Aren't you?" After this she took a pause and began her sad tale once more," These paintings that you see are made by him as well. Yes. That youth is Ryoma. He has depicted himself as being chained by me. Whenever I asked him about one of his paintings, he would reply in his cold voice that it was himself in the painting whom he had depicted and that I represented the fetters. He would then smile. That smile seemed to tear apart my heart. It caused me great pain to see him smile like that. It's not that I hated it but his smile was one filled with nothing but hatred. He would always say that he married me not out of love but only because he wanted his mother to recover from her illness and lead a happy life. I would control my emotions at that moment even though I felt like crying. He grew roses and various other flowers. If I tried to approach him at that moment, he would turn around, throw a withered flower at me, and say that I was just like that thing. He would even say that he hated me and that I was nothing more than a dead flower. Now I hope you got the proof that he really hated me a lot." _

_I stared at her and wondered at the atrocity of Ryoma. After regaining my English I said," Then what happened? I don't see Mr. Echizen around here. Did he die in some accident or did he commit suicide?" _

_Chapter - 3_

_Sakuno answered by saying," He rather died of a broken heart."_

"_Broken heart?"_

"_Yes. Even a man like him can like someone. He loved a five-year-old girl. She was like a daughter to him. He probably liked her because she had lost her parents as well. He named her Rose. She was a fair girl with rosy cheeks, blond hair and emerald green eyes. Ryoma first saw her in an orphanage and seeing her all by herself, he picked up an interest in her. He would go there to meet her everyday. Soon he brought her home and took care of her. Whenever he was with her, he felt happy. He would always smile in her company and he would take leave only to spend time with her. With Rose his smile seemed so kind and gentle. More Ryoma spent time with Rose, the more covetous I grew. Rose had provided him happiness that I, despite of all my efforts could not provide. I hated Rose with all my heart. I never wanted Ryoma and Rose to be together. To show my hatred towards her, I would treat Rose very coldly. I never let her come near me. Ryoma evidently did not like my attitude towards her. One day Ryoma came to know that Rose had a hole in her heart. Ryoma was shocked. He gave her all kinds of treatment. He would spent many a sleepless nights just wondering about Rose. However no treatment was of any use. Rose died. This news brought so much anguish to Ryoma that he stopped working all together. He would not sleep, eat, or drink. He blamed me for her death. He would say that she would never have died if I gave her a mother's love. He even said that he would probably have loved me if I had treated her like my daughter. He spent all his time in planting roses. He planted these red roses in the reminiscence of Rose and beside them he planted those pink roses to represent his love for her. I was very worried about him. Whenever, I asked him to have some food or give him advice to forget Rose, he would throw a withered rose at my foot and say that I was like that very flower. He would then shout at me. He would say that I had no business with him. He would command me to stay away from him. Soon he passed away as well. He died of a broken heart. However, before he died he left behind a painting of himself and Rose standing together. I thought I could not do anything to make him happy when he was still alive so why not do so after his death. Thinking thus, I put Ryoma's and Rose's coffin side by side in a room with that only painting of Rose and himself that he had left behind. I then sealed that room so that he could stay with Rose for eternity."_

_I knew the story had come to it's climax, I still did not understand the meaning of the cactus. So I asked again to her displeasure," Was that cactus planted by Mr. Echizen as well?" _

_She replied," No. Ryoma did not plant that cactus. I planted it."_

"_But why?"_

"_To symbolize myself. I feel guilty for Ryoma's death. I feel that because of me, both died."_

"_But it's not your fault!" I protested._

"_It is my fault. If it would not have been for me, Ryoma would have led a very happy life. Because he married me, he was tied with thorns that made him bleed. To tell you the truth I was very happy when Ryoma passed away. I at least had the pleasure of knowing that he had met Rose in heaven. I was really happy for him."_

_My heart at that moment was brimming with sympathy for Sakuno. Poor woman! Her heart must have been hurt very badly. After this long conversation Sakuno and I remained silent for a while until Sakuno said," I think it's pretty late now you must go home. You know I am happy that I could express my heart's feelings to someone. And you know something. That garden. I never water it. It's growing on it's own. I feel like Ryoma left that garden to mock at me. Even now whenever I look at the garden, I can feel Ryoma standing among them and giving me the same odium smile. It reminds me of his hatred. His image seems to haunt me in my dreams." After this she said," Now go home. Let me spend my last day peacefully."_

_I thought it would be best to leave her alone then. I hence, went out of the house. Before going I took a glance at the cactus that was standing there erect. _

_It was winter so the cold north wind was blowing forcefully. I sat inside my car and went home. I was wondering what she meant by 'last day'._

_Meanwhile at Sakuno's house – _

_Sakuno is in front of Ryoma's portrait holding a dagger. A vase of roses was placed just beside it. She whispered softly," I am sorry to have caused you so much pain Ryoma dear. I am going to hell right now so that you don't have to see my face in heaven. I am happy to have left an account of my life with Lisa."_

_She smiled. Teardrops rolled down her cheeks._

_The night was cold and the blade felt like ice…_

_Ryoma's picture seemed to scorn at her death. _

_The next morning I woke up, completed my chores and switched on to the news channel. The news shocked me. It said that Sakuno Ryuzaki – the president of the Ryuzaki Corporation had committed suicide last night. The picture on the television screen showed the dead body of Sakuno. A dagger was pierced into her bosom and blood surrounded this divine beauty. Withered roses were scattered around her. However, the most remarkable feature was her smile. It clearly was a very sorrowful smile. I thought," Is that what she meant by 'last day'…"_

_That day when I was passing by her house I thought I would not take a look at it or else I would have burst into tears. However, I could not help it. I looked at her house and suddenly applied my breaks. _

_The cactus among the roses had died. I clearly remembered seeing it completely healthy the day before. How come it had withered? Had Ryoma forgiven Sakuno? Or did it symbolize Sakuno's tragic life, which had come to an end?_


End file.
